


4 Floors and 7 Minutes

by mishabel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bacon, Bathroom Sex, Because I like it that way, Bottom Castiel, CEO!Cas, CEO!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Mornings, Eventual Smut, Hate-to-love, M/M, Office!Sex, Progressive, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, angry!cas, bathroom action awwyisss, finished work, human!Cas, human!dean, lol these tags, these tags tho, workingAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabel/pseuds/mishabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the CEO of an advertising company and so is Castiel Novak. Their companies are under heavy tension and rivalry; Dean works in the 25th floor and Castiel works in the 29th (thus the title). When someone was suspected to have stolen a client, Castiel goes down 4 floors in 7 minutes to have a little chat with Dean.</p><p>((mindless porno fic winkwink))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ding! going down

“How are you going to tell him?”

“I’m not sure, how do you think he’ll take the news?”

He looked at his colleague trying to read her face, eyes darting every inch of it rapidly.

“Not good.” She breathed out while shaking her head. He nodded wearily and finally mustered up enough courage to knock on the big wooden door of his boss. It was one of those intimidating oak-wood doors spanning 8 feet high.

“Proceed.” They heard his raspy voice from behind the doors.

They looked at each other trying to reassure themselves that it will be fine. The last thing they want is for their beloved boss to get angry like the last time, which ended up with 3 employees in legal custody-now in _jail_ \- and a nice trip to the hospital.

They finally turned the handle and went in the massive office. It was a really big office with some book shelves in the side and in between each one was a massive, and not to mention expensive, painting. The whole thing was covered in red-velvet rug and on the ceiling was a modern chandelier. And in front of the massive window was the boss’ desk and chair, also made of refined wood. Everything looked like the Queen of England’s lobby for crying out loud. His boss was a very retrospective person and likes to keep to himself, that’s why everyone respects him truly.

They sat on the cushioned chairs in front of his desk.

There was a long 3 minute silence before Mr. Novak spoke. “What business do you have with me?” he said looking up through his thick rimmed glasses while writing on his desk.

The two employees were a bit startled for a few moments, and finally regained composure. Samandriel cleared his throat. “Sir” he started. “Mmhmm?” His boss ushered on, looking down to write again.

“Well, you see, we did not know how to say this to you, but, we’ll be uhh, frank, umm-“

“Mr. Novak, it seems that there has been news from downstairs that Winchester is planning on suing our company.” Hannah blurted and after which she immediately covered her mouth. Samandriel gazed at her with wide eyes.

Castiel was nodding the whole time still scribbling on his desk. “And on what grounds did he say will be his basis for that action?” he said, with a slightly irritated tone. This was not the first, and he doubted that it will be the last, time that Winchester has poked on his nerves and more importantly threatened and tried to destroy the company his family worked hard on building. It was only a matter of time that it will be the last straw and Castiel is only inches from his limit before snapping or popping a goddamned vein. Hannah looked at Samandriel mentally telling him ‘it’s your turn to tell’. Samandriel cleared his throat again and looked at Mr. Novak.

“Apparently, Mr. N-Novak, Mr. Winchester is accusing us, this company of stealing a client and some of the conceptualized ideas of theirs, Sir.” He tellingly answered.

Mr. Novak gently put down his pen and placed his hands on the desk and looked at them both as if his eyes were soul-searching.

He simply smiled and nodded to Hannah. "Will you be a dear and fetch me my COO?"

Samandriel and Mr. Novak were left there alone and pretty much Samandriel was in a head-spinning awkward stare off with his boss' untamed blue eyes , he tried looking around the room, but it was futile. The boss had this staring thing and a problem with personal space. But no matter how many times he's done this to every employee, trying to decipher them like a puzzle, he was still not used to it.

After a few more moments, Hannah came in making Samandriel jump to his feet and Mr. Novak looked up.

"Hello my dearest Cassie!" Balthazar, the COO and one of his best friends, said in his rich British accent and came barging in like the office was a runway.

He bowed down exaggeratedly , "How may I be of service, your _majesty_." he said mockingly with a chuckle both from him and the two employees.

Castiel simply glared at them and Balthazar. "Balthazar, we have a serious issue at hand."


	2. elevator music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely random commenter; Starsweater. Like I promised this one is for you. <3

"Uhh" Balthazar stalled.

"Let me guess; this is about Dean-o, isn't it?" He said while crossing his arms over his chest and making a pout face.

Castiel sighed deeply, it was not the time for Balthazar to mock him. This was a serious issue they have at hand. He gestured towards the two employees to go back to work and they left abruptly, closing the door when they left.

He put down the pen and pushed his chair back to stand. "Balthazar, I'm going down." He stated firmly walking towards the door.

Balthazar suddenly grabbed Castiel's arm, stopping him in the process. He looked at his friend straight in the eyes. "Cassie.. " he trailed off.

Castiel pursed his lips and finally looked at Balthazar in the eyes. "Balth, I don't want this company to die. We worked so hard for the Garrison and then this Winchester will take everything we worked hard on just like that. It's not acceptable." He said. "but Cassie, must you make a scene?" he asked, with concern in his eyes. "Don't worry Balth. I'll only be talking to him. Civility must be of import when you're carrying an image of import." Castiel said with a slight smile. 

Balthazar let him go with that statement and watched his best friend as he turned towards the elevators and disappeared. He knew Cas was angry, he just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like end up in the hospital-again.

Now that was an interesting story. About two years ago, Castiel Novak, the CEO of The Garrison Advertising Inc. was going back to his car after shopping for groceries. And at about two minutes later he found himself pressed up against a cold, dirty wall with a knife to his neck. He was getting robbed.

"Hello, Mr. Novak." _oh-_ _he_ wasn't _getting robbed, this man knew him, apparently._ "It's dangerous to walk alone at night, don't you know?" the man said with his nasally voice.. _Nasally. Oh. OH. There was only one employee with that kind of rancid voice._

"Alastair." Castiel said while gritting his teeth. The Man was shocked, his eyes grew wider as he realized he was exposed and caught red-handed. Alastair must have panicked after that because the next thing he did was stab Castiel's side just below the rib cage. Castiel held his gaze as Alastair started to realize what he did and when the pain was too much he screamed as loud as he could to distract himself. 

Alastair was long gone when the store employees arrived and rushed Castiel to the hospital. He was lucky that the knife did not hit a vein or any organ for that matter. He missed it by a mere millimeter. 

A few days after confinement and surgery, he filed a case and authorities put Alastair and another employee in jail.

\--

Castiel pressed the 25th floor and the elevator closed.

It started to play it's music after a while. It was a plain operatic music like any other elevator music you can hear in those cliched movies. 

 

 _Ding! 'Twenty-eighth floor'_ the elevator recording uttered.

Another passenger went in. And pressed the 27th floor.

The music later ensued.

 _Ding! 'Twenty-seventh floor'_ the recording stated.

His company left swiftly and two more went in. They pressed the 25th floor. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, this was taking too long.

 _Ding! 'Twenty-sixth floor'_ it said.

Another came in, not pressing any button.

 _Ding! 'Twenty-fifth floor'_ it finally, finally said.

Castiel was last to go out. This is it, he was going to go in there and have a long chat with Dean Winchester and ask him nicely to drop the charges and tell him this is only a misunderstanding and that h-

Oof! Castiel gasped as he clashed with a person. He was so preoccupied he didn't even realize where he was walking. He stumbled backwards and was about to trip loosing his footing when there were hands on his shoulders catching him.

"Woah there! Careful!" The man said. Castiel looked up to see who caught him and his mouth fell open as he tried to speak. All he could muster up was a broken stutter. Then he realized he was staring at green eyes, freckled nose and pursed lips. He also realized that he was still not letting go of his shoulders.

Castiel cleared his throat. And Dean let go immediately.

"Dean." He said gruffly.

"Cas." he answered.

 


	3. jesus breath part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD My first smut scene, wish me luck!  
> Okay, warnigns: a little dub-con(ish), but VERY consensual later on. OH YES.
> 
> As for the title, my friend dared me, nuff said.

Castiel had just about enough of this farce. This is just absurd. Nothing in his company goes unchecked and its been that way for 5 years. Nothing goes through with out being processed and evaluated systematically and procedurally. And to think that Dean Winchester, a newbie CEO in the industry after inheriting John's company, was planning on suing him. Yeah, the guy was only 2 years younger than him, but he's only been in the business for a few months. Before retirement, John Winchester and him had a pretty well-coordinated mutuality. They understood and respected boundaries. This circumstance was just trampling on the built up relationship of their companies.

So, with that, Castiel stood broadly and looked at Dean in the eyes with intimidation, in which Dean did not fail to notice the sudden shift in atmosphere. 

He cleared his throat and firmly said, "Dean. We need to talk", not loosing his stance.

Dean gingerly complied and offered Castiel an assuring smile. "Sure, Cas, just step into my office" He said with out further adieu.

Castiel complied giving Dean an irritated glare, "It's Castiel" he corrected. Dean smirked a little, his lips tilting slightly, "Well, it _is_ kind of a mouth full" he protested. Castiel silently agreed, but still somehow peeved by the nickname. He followed Dean as he shifted his feet and walked towards the direction of his office.

Dean's office was not as old fashioned as Castiel's, but it was also big and stylish. His furniture was modern and all his knickknacks were symmetrical. it was a modern canvas painting of geometric shapes that hung on the walls and his carpet was flat and black the three walls surrounding the room were all painted in stale, off-white and the wall behind his black desk was one big glass window. It was nice and up-to-date, but not quite Castiel's taste in design. In front of the black square desk were two sets of chairs facing the window-wall and a glass coffee table placed in between the chairs and the desk that complimented the room.

"Please, sit." Dean gestured to the chairs as he circled his desk to sit on the leather one.

Castiel sat down, trying to get himself comfortable before he talked.

Dean was the one to break the silence though when he said, "So, Cas, what'd you want to talk about?" as he leaned back to his chair and put on that million-dollar smile, like always.

Castiel stared at Dean's eyes (not failing to note it's mellow yet intense color) , trying to form the sentences in his head to carefully and, not to mention, non-temperamentally, lay it out for Dean.

Dean was looking at Cas too, not wishing to break eye contact. His rival company's CEO has really entrancing eyes, and Dean just can't seem to take his off on them whenever the man looked at him. It's a lulling and pulling feeling. The blues were just so deeply mixed.

"Dean" Cas started, his voice becoming lower. Dean had to physically break his focus and blink rapidly a few times before raising his eyebrows with anticipation.

"You may have heard.. well, rumors, that you- umm." He trailed off. Loosing his train of thought for a while. This was getting more and more tedious. 

"Dean, I'll just ask you bluntly." He said. Pausing to see Dean's small nod.

"Are you really planning to sue my company?" Cas said, with a little bit more aggression than he thought.

There was a pregnant pause before Dean looked down. Calmly getting up from his seat with both hands on his desk, "And what if I am?" he said. Castiel was almost, _almost_ about to snap. He did not come all the way down here to play games with this neanderthal who knew nothing about how to run a company. He needed a straight answer and Dean was not giving it to him. " I do not have time to play your childish games, Dean. You are wasting my time, you always do." he declared, clearly annoyed this time. Dean moved towards him and leaned a little bit, grabbing each side of the arm rest as he stopped a few feet away from Castiel, his brows starting to knit and his lips twitching a little. "You know what Cas, I know I'm a _bit_ younger than you and that I only inherited my dad's company, but we're still in the same position, the least you can do is treat me like we're equals, dammit." He gritted, which took Castiel by surprise.

Dean was definitely getting on his nerves. And he still hasn't answered his question.

He shot up from his seat. His temper was rising and soon he wouldn't be in control of his emotions and anger. His head was thrumming repeating the words Dean just said. His heart was speeding up, he has to get out of here before he snaps. He briskly walks towards the door not even uttering a single response to Dean, who backed away in the process.

"You know what Dean, I'll just talk to you later, so let's just drop whatever this shit is." He said, partly opening the door.

The next thing Cas knew; a strong hand spins him around and slams him on the door, effectively closing it as the other hand slides towards the knob to lock the door.

"Dean." He exhaled not fighting back. "What do you- want.." He said genuinely, looking down on the arm currently pressed against his neck and looking up to see Dean's blown pupils. Dean pressed closer, leaning towards Cas' ear, until Cas can feel his warm breath against his cheek. "Some respect, for starters" he stated. "Ca-as, your fucking insane you know that " he grunted, his breath on his ear and resting his head on Cas', voice low and sending tingles all over Castiel's body. Dean was so close he can smell him; the faint scent of motor oil and spice. He couldn't help but inhale it as much as he could and Dean rested his head on the crook of Cas' neck and inhaled Cas' tangy, sweet scent too, his nose brushing and traveling from the pulse, up towards his Adam's apple to his stubble jaw and hovering on his partly open mouth until they were exchanging breaths. "Fuck, Cas." he breathed into him. "Dean" Cas replied, his voice breaking a little. 

"I wanted you since you sat that perfect little ass of yours on my fucking chair." he said through gritted teeth and backed his head away a little to look into Cas' eyes, pupils blown, chest heaving because of the tension. "I'm fucking angry at you Winchester, and I hate your guts. You will be the death of me." Dean slid his thigh between Cas' legs, which earned him a sharp intake of breath from the other man. "But goddammit, just fuck me already" he whimpered.

Dean practically growled at that and lunged at Cas' soft, chapped lips, biting the bottom, seeking for entrance. Cas happily provided, parting his lips and letting Dean explore his mouth, licking and sucking his tongue and exploring each others mouths. Castiel moaned softly and Dean pressed his hips against Castiel's grabbing his ass and pressing again with more friction.

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck and crushed their lips even more all the while hooking both his legs around Dean's waist seeking more intimacy. There was nothing subtle or gentle about it, they were harsh, rough and relentless, releasing all that pent up tension and anger.

Dean kissed Cas on the lips one last time before going down to his cheek and then his jawline and further down his neck. "Ah-" Cas whimpered, as Dean bit down on his pulse point, making Cas shiver beneath Dean.

Dean carries Castiel haphazardly across the room, loosing all grace, all the while kissing him anywhere and everywhere until they reached his desk, where he all-but threw Cas on it. He reached for Cas' shirt and soon they were pawing at each others clothes, desperate for skin. Castiel practically rips Dean's button-down and reaches for his pants. Dean then chucks off Castiel's layers and strips him down to his boxers. Stopping to revel at the smooth skin writhing beneath him, feeling his warm body. "Oh, god" he breaths out, "too fucking perfect."

Castiel grabs him by the neck and pulls Dean down for a heated kiss as Dean fumbles for the drawer. He gets the lube and a condom and applies it, winking at Castiel who was looking at him with lidded eyes, "Always gotta be prepared" he comments. Which earns him a half-smile and an exaggerated eye-roll.

He slowly peels Castiel's boxers off and scoops two fingers worth of lube and leans back on Cas. He gives him a smirk and presses one finger in the blue-eyes angel. He looks at him as he wriths and breathes heavily. He puts two in now, and Cas is clawing at his shoulders, his back curving and all the while looking at Dean with this intense blue eyes. When he has three inside him, Cas can barely hold it together when Dean moves his hand and parts his fingers a bit each time, all he can utter are broken "Ah's".

"Fuuuck, Dean." He exhales. "Dean, I need you, now. Please, please, pleaaasse." He says under his breaths.

That was it for Dean, he pulls out his fingers and hastily pushes into Castiel. His pace slow at first and then speeding up. "Oh, god, Dean, yes." He omits after each thrust and clap of skin on skin. "Caaas" Dean answers him, pacing his rhythmic movements. "Dean, I- I can't.. uhhh" Cas says. Dean finds Castiel's pleasure spot and hits it a few more times until Cas came saying Dean's name like it was a mantra. Dean came a few thrusts later with Cas' name on his lips while Cas looks at him intently.

Cas' legs sag over the table and Dean collapses on his chair, unable to hold his own weight after his high.

They stay there silently, trying to catch their breaths.

Until Dean says, "Just for the record, I was never really planning on suing your company."

Cas chuckles and says,"I know."

And then they both laugh.

"This is gonna get a whole lot more complicated now." Dean says.

Cas props up with his elbows and looks up at him, smiles and says, "I know."

 

 


	4. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments and follows and even views!
> 
> Here's the sex thing! HAHAHAHAAHAHHAA HA HAAA..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the day after that, everything went back to normal.

Dean could not _literally_ take his eyes off that hot piece of ass as it strutted out the door, clearly aching in all the right places. He was proud of his work, a job well done, to say the least. 

Everything else, well, went on the same old same old. Castiel and Dean have been at it since the begging; always at each others throats and what not. This corporation game is quite vexing and tense. One wrong move is two more steps backwards. It was completely normal for two companies to rival each other out and try to pluck the other out of the game.

For Dean and Cas though, it might be a little more complicated than that considering this new and certainly _interesting_ development.

\--

Dean was like a fucking octopus in bed. Spooning was one thing, but constricting your partner until they can't physically move anymore is going to pose a problem.

Whenever Castiel tried to move, the limbs tangling him just squeezed harder.

"Dammit Deeeaa-"

He whined, but the bulge he felt through his boxers between his cheeks made him blush ferociously. 

"Dean, please wake up."

"Mmmph, just a few more minutes Angel."

The other man said as he buried his face on the crook of Cas' neck. Whenever Dean breathed, Cas couldn't help but shudder beneath him.

So, Cas moved his wrist and laid it on Deans hip before pinching the life out of him.

"OOOOWW!"

Dean shouted and moved as far away from the perpetrator as possible. He looked at Cas now facing him, one arm propping him up, and a smug, victorious look on his face.

"Why you little-" Dean lunged forward grabbing Cas and trapping him under his frame. he straddled Cas' hips and pinned his arms above his head on the pillows.

"Well, good morning there sunshine" Cas said, beaming up at him. Like the fucker didn't just give him the worst pinch ever. But seeing Cas' eyes made the pain go away. _He is absolutely gorgeous_ Dean thought.

"It certainly _is_ a good morning."

He leaned down for a kiss, and maybe another one, and one more on the cheek, a few more along the jaw, last one down on his neck, okay, final one just on the nape. Maybe another whole round of last night?

"Dean, ah-"

"Dean, uhm, _please_ , we have work today."

Dean sighed, giving up and leaning his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Fine." He got up and made them some breakfast.

"Coffee for us, a pile of bacon and eggs for me, and rabbit food for you, as requested. Although, I can't believe you'd turn down bacon." He said while laying the food on the counter top.

"That" he gestured at Dean's food, "is cancer on a platter."

Dean made a face and shrugged, stabbing his fork on a ton of bacon and shoving it into his mouth. Cas shakes his head in disapproval and laughs before taking a sip of his coffee.

\--

Dean was taking a shower with the door half open, which he probably, most likely, left like that on purpose.

Who was Cas to pass up n offer like this?

He went quietly inside hearing the water splattering on the floor and Dean half singing, half humming some Queen song. He was facing backwards, _perfect_. 

He patted inside the glass enclosed shower area and looked at Dean to find out if his cover was blown. Luckily, Dean was scrubbing shampoo on his head with closed eyes.

Cas took the opportunity and extended his arms to tangle his fingers on Dean's hair, making him jump a little and them hummed relaxingly on the long, nimble fingers massaging his scalp. 

After washing off the bubbles, Dean took Cas' wrists and spun him around so that he was the one getting all wet.

"You look a little wet there Cas." He said, teasing the other and ran his hands through his dark hair making it slicked back and a little messy.

Cas smirked and kissed Dean; biting and licking and sucking, trailing his hands over the broad, tan chest.

Then Cas strated going down and down, leaving a trail of kisses, until he was on his knees, all wet and puffy lips, with eyes blown.

He blew a warm puff of air on the tip of Dean's throbbing member, before holding it in place and sucked it all the way to the base. Then started to suck to and fro again, letting teeth and tongue do make Dean do all kinds of back-flips in his head.

Dean hissed at the sudden warmth and ecstasy, threading his fingers on Cas' hair, griping and pulling.

 

"Fuck, Caaaas-"

Just as Dean was about to come, Cas pulled out with a pop and licked his lips seductively, all the while looking at Dean. "Cas what" Dean said feeling like he was hanging on a cliff by then.

Then Cas turned around and looked back at Dean, slowly leaning down. His blue eyes on Dean, "Deeaan, fuck me, _please_."

A Dam just fucking broke somewhere below Dean's stomach. "Caas" He practically growled and pawed at Cas, bringing him closer, water cascading on his exposed back.

He lined his cock towards Cas' entrance. "Are you still open from last night?" Dean asked, not wanting to hurt his partner without prepping. "Yes, yes Dean, just please fuck mee. he whimpered. Dean smirked and ever so slowly slid inside Cas. "Fuck, god, Cas" Cas shivered and writhed beneath him.

He starting getting into rhythm slamming at Castiel's prostrate again and again, moaning and muffled screams of pleasure, until both of them came with each others names on their mouths.

"Fuck, Cas, I think I love you." He breathed heavily.

"Ditto." was all Cas could muster up, still feeling the high.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments! This is a first for me and I'm still trying to get comfortable with writing these kinds of stuff. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO LEFT THEM KUDOS.


End file.
